pokewestfandomcom-20200213-history
Barach 'Falcon's Eye' Chingachka
Barach Chingachka, known to most natives as 'Falcon's Eye', is a warrior of the Water Tribe and considered one of their most skilled of warriors. He formerly resided in the Water Tribe to serve as Princess Ishkae Quarine's personal bodyguard. Now, he resides in the city of Canori as one of the military's Generals. Appearance Barach stands at 6 feet tall, with broad cobalt-blue wings that have a 10-feet wingspan when stretched out, the back of the wings a crimson red. He has dusty-blonde hair that now ends at the shoulder, with a slightly better-than-average muscle build, and a set of tail feathers colored crimson red, yellow, and light blue, in order from top to bottom, on the back of his waist. He also has feathers on his forehead, crimson red and tipped silver, with a single blue jewel on his forehead. Before the time travel event, he wore a dark navy blue ogi shirt wearing only the right sleeve with tears on the end of the sleeve, cloth strips attached to a large button on his shoulder. He also wears white bandages on his exposed left forearm, and wears a pale-yellow sash around his waist with a dark blue waistcoat with a torn hem covering his tail feathers, and dark blue pants with frayed ends, with golden-yellow and yellow mocassins on his feet. After the time travel event, his outfit has changed, to the point of him wearing an armguard on his bandaged forearm and wearing the left sleeve but having it torn to the left shoulder. His waistcoat has also become twin tails with frayed ends. After becoming General of the Canori military, Barach's attire has become more militarized, wearing a long-sleeved dark blue tunic with four separate coat tails, one on the front and three on the back. He also wears silver-grey armor covering his shoulders, chest, and legs, giving Barach maneuvarability while making sure not to hinder his attack style. His hair has also grown out past his shoulders, as well as growing facial hair upon his chin. Personality When you first meet him, Barach will immediately judge you upon your current action when you first meet, so if you feel like being on his good side, you'd better be doing something that states as such. However, if you meet him again, he'll be a little more lenient and would ask to get to know you better. Hardworking and sincere, Barach prefers for there to be wise, but decisive actions, and does not hesitate in being a tutor and teacher for the younger natives. But should the situation demands it, he will become a stern and calculative warrior who, while his expression states bloodlust, his actions speak mercy, as he will wound an opponent, but not kill them unless they so wish it. The History of Falcon's Eye An Accidental Beginning The start of this historical story begins not on the ground, but high up in a land where stories originate, a place called the Sky Tribe, in which all of it's natives fly or float, as long as they're off the ground. Barach's father, who was known as Karokno 'Eagle-eye' Chingachka, departed from the Sky Tribe at the age of eighteen, with only a few goodbyes and farewells before descending down past the clouds. At the same time, a young Mienfoo native girl, whose name was Flowing Fist, was evading capture from Fire Tribe natives. As she was cornered, Karokno noticed the Mienfoo girl in distress and instantaneously attacked the Fire Tribe natives. The Mienfoo was startled at the young man's appearance and - more importantly - the wings upon his back, giving him the resemblance of an angel. He would know her as both Flowing Fist and another name: Akiera. She then brought the avian native back to her home, the Water Tribe, where he first encountered Chief Apalala, who was still in the prime of his youth yet a decade or two older than the Braviary. First seeing him as an outcast in their tribe, Apalala soon saw that there was small determination in his eyes, and so conceded to making the man a part of his tribe. It was later seen that Karokno knew much about fighting, as he was seen teaching the young warriors how to wield and fire a bow and arrow. Akiera, on the other hand, was in love the moment she first encountered him, and as such, confessed her feelings to him after a year of them living together. He accepted her feelings while also confessing his own, and they were married several years later. The Birth of a Falcon One day, I want to be as great a warrior as my father. - Barach Chingachka A few months after their special night, Akiera soon found herself in pain. She later found out from the tribe's witch doctor, a Serperior, that she was now pregnant with a child. Akiera, now a young Mienshao, was completely overjoyed and ran to tell Karokno the good news. As for the Braviary, well... he practically fainted on the spot. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for the responsibility of being a father, but Akiera comforted him, stating that both of them will support each other. Six months later, after a rather long and arduous procedure, their little child was born, Akiera holding her bundle of joy close in her arms. As Karokno asked her what they shall name the child, and upon confirming that the child was a baby boy and a Rufflet from the tiny little fluffy undeveloped wings on his back, Akiera simply said "Barach. His name will be Barach. And he shall be known as 'Falcon's Eye'." Barach was found to be rather timid around children his age, always hiding behind the broad wings of his father, and having slight jealousy since his wings were still underdeveloped, and wouldn't be for a while. At the age of eight, Barach personally met Chief Apalala for the first time, and of course darted to hide behind his father in fear of the Gyarados, only to find that he was rather kind and cheerful. It was also at this age that he first met Princess Ishkae when she was a very young Goldeen, and he soon developed a small crush on her, despite her rather proud attitude towards him. Time moving ever onward, Barach learned about the bow and arrow from his father Karokno, while also subconsciously gaining the aura-sensing abilities of his mother Akiera. Years later, at the age of fourteen, Barach was put through a tough test set by his father which he said would help the Rufflet evolve. And it was successful, Barach now a Braviary like his father, only his hair was slightly longer than Karokno's. Recognition of Growing Pains Self-sacrifice...I was meant to give into despair, and yet...she wouldn't let me. - Barach Chingachka However, as Barach would soon find out, not everything life threw at him was good fortune. At the age of sixteen, his father was kidnapped and tortured to death by members of the Fire Tribe, fanatics in their own right to bring their fallen Chief back to life. However, it didn't accomplish a thing, and ever since his father was brutally murdered, Barach held a vendetta, a grudge, against the Fire Tribe for their actions. Barach later became a stern warrior who also served as a guide, a sort of diplomat between the settlement of St. Edaline to the east of their tribal grounds, and the Water Tribe itself. During a harsh winter, Barach soon came down with an illness after sitting out in the cold for far too long, and near death, he soon stumbled near a temple... the very same temple his father was tortured to death. But before he could stumble in further, he heard something and rushed to find Ishkae conversing with another native, a Grass Tribe native by the name of Kishno, who was also the son of the tribe's Chief. The two then developed a slight dislike for the other, however Barach was in no condition to ask for a battle. It was there in the frozen forest that he first met the then Chieftess of the Fire Tribe, the Seviper known as Ahmyn, who gave him medicine on Ishkae's plea to help him. It was then he saw Ahmyn's stare at him, almost like... she recognized him. But she left before he could find out any more. After many more months, Ahmyn came to the Water Tribe asking for Barach to come visit the Fire Tribe, under the guise of a kidnapping as punishment for threatening a member of her tribe. Barach did not know until much later, but Chief Apalala apparently read right through her facade, and allowed it. Hanging his head in shame, and giving a teary goodbye to Ishkae, who later swore to Ahmyn she would kill her if anything happened to Barach, the Braviary followed the Seviper to the Fire Tribe. He stayed for six months, learning more than he did in the Water Tribe, surprisingly. He also went down to the settlement and asked the blacksmith there, a Zoroark named Derian Reed, to make him a sword. Mr. Reed did, forging him a katana which Barach dubbed as 'Moon's Feather' Dreaming of the Future His return was a surprise to everyone in the Water Tribe, even Ishkae, but not Chief Apalala. He explained himself to Ishkae, which resulted in him being hit by the Goldeen a few inches shorter than him... and ended up getting a quick kiss from the princess. Of course, he fainted from sheer surprise and embarrassment. Months later, a flood attacked the settlement of St. Edaline and the tribes, the Grass and Water Tribes receiving the most damage, all natives evacuating to higher ground. However, upon doing a head count, Barach realized something: Princess Ishkae was missing. It wasn't until a couple months later that he met Ishkae once again, but seeing her in a rather disheveled state, but upon seeing the Braviary after mistaking him for an enemy, the Goldeen greeted him with a hug, which surprised Barach, as he was certain she and Kishno were a couple. After speaking with her, and finding that she didn't want to adhere to the wishes of her father to succeeding him, he gave her assuring advice to follow her own path, make her own choices. After both of them spoke with the Chief, Barach himself being there to support Ishkae, he stated something that Barach thought he would never hear: He was chosen, out of all the men in the Water Tribe and the other tribes, to be a possible husband for Ishkae when she became the Chieftess of the Water Tribe. Surprised and shocked at the same time, it was here that Akiera, who had left for a journey to the north a year after her husband passed away, returned and acted as if nothing important was going on. Seeing that he made a promise to Ishkae and to his Chief to never leave her side, he knew his answer: He accepted. Hidden Truths Come to the Fore I would give up my own life to keep her safe. Would you be willing to give up your father's legacy as Chief in order to do that? - Barach Chingachka Some time after, he and many others were brought through time by Celebi, the Goddess of Time, who stated to be called 'Maria'. She spoke that evil forces have changed crucial events in time and that she needed their help in order to make it right. And so they began their journey, going through Egypt, America during the Great Depression, modern times, and even the Middle Ages. However, during these events, Kishno found out about his engagement to Ishkae, and became furious with Barach, the Braviary not wishing to fight the Grovyle since he considered him as a brother, as he was an only child. When some of the 'princesses' were kidnapped, Barach and several others charged in to rescue them. Barach ended up fighting against 'Sloth'; a Tyranitar wielding a halberd laced with poison and wearing rock-hard armor that couldn't be broken through. After receiving a blow to his shoulder, Barach ended up using his Superpower move on the Tyranitar to pierce his katana right through his rock-hard armor and out his back. However, since he was struck by the poisoned halberd, he brought his own sword on the wound and cut into it, forcing the poison to bleed out of him. He then returned back to their time, holding Kishno and Ishkae in his strong arms. Many months later, after Kishno confronted him about his engagement with Ishkae and asked for a battle for her hand in marriage, Barach, not wanting their battle to be the start of a war between the two tribes, went to his Chief and asked for his and Ishkae's engagement to be nullified, only wanting for there to be peace... even if it meant not spending his days with Ishkae for the rest of his life. A New Life, and a New General Upon reaching the city of Canori, where many of the settlers traveled to after their settlement of St. Edaline was destroyed in the flood that ravaged the plains, Barach immediately went to the city's barracks, where the Canori military known as the Moonlit Knights were said to be. Though initially ridiculed because of his native garb and being treated as an outcast, his motions against one soldier that lashed out at him, earned him the attention of the General of the Moon, Nerezza Yue. The shiny Umbreon, initially disgruntled by the native's sudden appearance in the city, brought Barach to her father, Pyrros, a Flareon who could see that the Braviary had much potential not as a fighter, but possibly as a general. So it was decided then that Barach and Nerezza were to fight, as a form of a friendly spar: If Barach won, he would join the military's ranks and become a high-ranked officer. But if he lost, then he would be banished from the barracks, never to return. And so they fought, the shiny Umbreon and Braviary each giving it their all, Barach feeling challenged just like against the Tyranitar during the time jumps with Madame Marie the Celebi. As a last resort upon exhausting all but one of his moves, Barach initiated Superpower against Nerezza, managing to only send her flying, and with that the battle was ended. The two were immediately hospitalized after the incident, and once they had recovered, Pyrros stepped down as the Light General and named Barach his successor. However, to hide his true origins from the soldiers and the citizens of Canori, Barach decided to go under the name 'General Hawk'. Months later, one a cold winter night, Barach entered his cabin only to be greeted with a sword against his throat by a mysterious Aegislash, who would later identify himself as Dmitri Pushkin, a form of warrior from a far-off land. The intruder's choice of words confused the Braviary at first, but even Barach knew better than to question how someone of a mindset like Dmitri got into the ranks of the Moonlit Knights. Feeling no other reason to continue the conversation they were having, Barach dismissed Dmitri from his quarters, unaware that the Aegislash has dark motives in store for the Braviary... Explanation of Moveset When he learned from his father, Barach wielded a bow and arrow, but after much consideration of his own fighting style, he changed it to wielding a sword under Ahmyn's training. His moveset has been converged around his new fighting style, in which he uses his sword as a medium for using his moves: #Air Slash - Twirling his sword in his hand, Barach is actually collecting wind currents around the steel before he lets it go in an arc of slicing wind, said to cut through boulders. #Aerial Ace - Covering his blade in a glowing light, Barach moves swiftly around to behind his opponent, where he attacks them with a spun diagonal slash from behind. It is not certain if this attack can be dodged. #Heat Wave - He learned this new move while training in the Fire Tribe, but never used it. Spinning his sword over his head, the steel makes contact with a wind current and creates sparks, which catch the blade on fire until he swings it horizontally. This in turn lets loose a blast of hot air in front of him, that is said to blaze anything flammable. However, he hasn't used it yet, so the information is uncertain. #Superpower - He can use this move, armed or not. Gathering aura energy into himself, it gives him a flowing aura cloak of gold around his person, strengthening himself for a short amount of time. He then uses it in two ways. 1) He strikes the enemy with his aura, which lets loose like an aura cannon and implodes after flying a short distance. 2) He lets it go in a radius around him, knocking away any attackers. However, because of it's nature to overpower the user, Barach becomes tired after each of the 5 uses, to the point of exhaustion after using them all. Because of this, he only uses this move as a 'last resort', when all of his other moves cannot do the job. Other Information *His theme song is Bush - Sound of Winter *He obtained the jewel under the feathers on his forehead from his father when he evolved into a Braviary. *He serves as Princess Ishkae's personal bodyguard. *He respects Chieftess Ahmyn after learning the truth of his father's demise and understanding her position. *He owns a pet Shuppet named Bane, who is honestly rather cute for a Ghost-type Pokemon...and very affectionate. *His sword, 'Moon's Feather', is named that because of the shine the moonlight gives it on a clear night, and the feathers adorning the handguard, which came from Barach's own wings. After the battle with the Tyranitar from the medieval era, Moon's Feather had to be reconstructed in order to handle Barach's Superpower. Category:Characters